


Isso não é uma confissão

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Amor unilateral, Confissão, Dorks, F/M, Love Confessions, Maki Apaixonada, Minor Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Training trio, tagdaescrita
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Kaito Momota é incrível. Tudo em si é incrível.Ele consegue ser incrivelmente estúpido também, o que, por algum motivo, não o torna menos especial.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Isso não é uma confissão

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!Eu demorei um pouco para trazer, mas, eu fui desafiada novamente, dessa vez pela @Twecker e aqui estou!  
> Eu realmente não queria demorar, mas estou com muitos projetos e essa semana foi corrida, acontece né.  
> Enfim, eu realmente espero que as tag's não os assustem, e garanto que vocês irão gostar.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Kaito Momota é incrível. Tudo em si é incrível.

Ele consegue ser incrivelmente estúpido também, o que, por algum motivo, não o torna menos especial. 

Ele sempre quer ajudar os outros, e sempre está dando o seu melhor para ver um sorriso na cara de cada ser existente. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele já arriscou a própria vida para salvar outra.

Acho ele imbecil, maluco e inconsequente. Ele nunca pensa antes de agir, apenas pula de cabeça em tudo que julga necessário.

Shuichi diz que é a personalidade dele, e que ele é uma boa pessoa, mas eu discordo. 

Era uma assassina, conheço o mundo melhor do que aquele cabelo de gel idiota. E mesmo assim, ele age como se todo mundo fosse confiável. 

— Maki roll, todos merecem uma segunda chance! — ele sorriu. — Todos merecem um voto de confiança, receber amor e ter amigos. Nós fizemos isso com você, não foi ?

Não pude evitar de sorrir ao lembrar dessas palavras. Sim, de fato, eles haviam me dado uma segunda chance, e eu deveria ser mais grata a falta de noção de Kaito por isso.

Eu achava que me isolar era a melhor opção, e que se eu ficasse sozinha, não iria decepcionar a mim mesma e aos outros. Mas, eu estava errada. Quando comecei a treinar com Kaito e Shuichi, foi como se um buraco em mim tivesse sido preenchido. 

Também devo agradecer a falta de noção de Kaito por isso. Afinal, ela que me tirou do meu quarto aquela maldita noite.

Acho que perdi a conta de quantas vezes desejei para que aquilo durasse para sempre, para que aquelas noites não acabassem. 

— Momota, por favor, faça seus exercícios e pare de cobrar o Saihara. — falei, terminando meus abdominais da noite. — Ele vai começar a chorar daqui a pouco.

— N-Não estou chorando! — o moreno gritou, terminando seu décimo quinto abdominal. — Bati meu recorde! 

— Bem, ao menos você fez alguma coisa. — sorri de canto. — Parabéns, Saihara. 

— Obrigado, Maki! — ele também sorriu, mas, de uma forma bem mais estúpida.

— Estava sendo irônica.

— Oh...Oh.

— Não seja tão fria com o Shuichi, Maki roll! Você foi ótimo, Shu. — o rapaz bateu nas costas do amigo, e então, voltou a olhar para o céu. 

— Vamos, Kaito, termine com isso de uma vez. — falei, suspirando e me ajeitando para poder sentar na grama. — Quero ir dormir. 

— As estrelas parecem estar mais brilhantes hoje. — Kaito começou. 

— Uh ?Acho que estão normais, Kaito... — o detetive piscou algumas vezes, confuso.

— É uma maneira de dizer, Saihara. 

— Não é. Acho que elas ficam assim quando estamos com pessoas que amamos. — senti meu rosto esquentar, e notei que Shuichi também ficou vermelho.

— A-Agora sou eu quem acho que você não está fazendo sentido, Momota! — preferi mudar o tópico, aquele cara era furada se ficasse muito sentimental.

— Não. As estrelas estão realmente mais brilhantes. — ele sorriu, e então, se virou para nós. — Fico feliz que possamos passar mais tempo juntos. 

— Kaito... — Shuichi estava vermelho e com uma cara boba. 

— Hmpf. — virei o olhar, mexendo em meu cabelo. 

Eu agi daquela maneira, mas, para ser sincera, também estava feliz em podermos passar mais tempo juntos.

Cada momento com você, é uma memória preciosa para mim, e cada uma delas me fez decidir o que eu quero fazer hoje. 

Noto que Kaito chegou mais cedo, e esperava embaixo da árvore olhando para o céu. Exatamente a cara dele. 

Me aproximo, e cutuco suas costas, ele se vira sorrindo.

— Maki roll!

— Está esperando a muito tempo ? 

— Não, cheguei agora pouco. Então, o que você queria falar comigo ?

— Momota, você é estupidamente lento. 

— Ahn ?Qual é, me chamou aqui para me xingar ? — ele me olhou confuso, com aqueles malditos olhos arroxeados. Desviei o olhar, e comecei a mexer no cabelo.

— Você é inconsequente, age por impulso, e arrisca sua vida sem nem pensar no que pode acontecer depois. Você é irritante e insistente, as vezes eu quero quebrar sua cara.

— M-Maki roll, vamos ter um pouco de calma, né... — não vi sua expressão, mas ouvi sua risada nervosa, então levantei a cabeça.

— Espero que isso não soe rude...Mas quero ficar com você.


End file.
